It is well known that human beings will physically react to sonic energy. Hearing is but one example of this phenomenon. It often happens, however, that the human reaction to sonic energy is not immediately perceptible. Instead, the perception is the result of a longer term evolutionary process. In this last category, in vivo cellular reactions and gene expressions have been attributed to the influence of sonic radiation. Of particular interest here are cellular reactions that result in a phenotypic differentiation of the target tissue.
Apart from the phenotypic cell differentiation that can result from exposure to sonic radiation, it is also known that meditative states and/or alpha brain wave/relaxation states are greatly influenced by sonic radiation. On this point, consider the effect music can have on an individual. Also, consider the effect an exposure to loud, abrasive and/or startling noises can have on an individual, regardless whether the sound is instantaneous, repetitive or continuous.
Although a wide variety of protocols for sonic radiation therapy have been, and can be, proposed, it is axiomatic that for beneficial therapy, sonic radiation must be effectively directed onto the proper target tissue. With this objective in mind, an effective delivery of sonic radiation necessarily requires a controlled exposure to the radiation. This control, in turn, requires the employment of preplanned operational parameters for the radiation (i.e. frequency, intensity, and duration), at predetermined exposure intervals. Preferably, all this is done with minimal requirements for patient supervision.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for directing vibrational oscillating sonic waves toward a target tissue in the body of a person to influence a phenotypic differentiation of the target tissue at a cellular level. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for using sonic radiation to induce meditative states and/or to establish alpha brain wave/relaxation states for the user. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for monitoring the efficacy of sonic radiation therapy by employing a titration capability in the operational protocol. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for providing sonic radiation therapy that is easy to use, is simple to implement, and is relatively cost effective.